happy_feet_fanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Tickle Torment Future
Tickle Torment Future is a special episode of Happy Peep written by MarioFan65 and directed by Penguin-Lover. This episode will take place all over from the future featuring counterparts, tickle torments, and many dimensions. Characters *Mumble (Present Time) **Baby Mumble (future counterpart) **Adult Mumble (future counterpart) *Erik *Gloria *Memphis *Norma Jean *Maurice *Michelle *Ramón (Present Time) **Kid Ramón (future counterpart) *Rinaldo (Present Time) **Kid Rinaldo (future counterpart) *Raul (Present Time) **Kid Raul (future counterpart) *Lombardo (Present Time) **Kid Lombardo (future counterpart) *Nestor (Present Time) **Kid Nestor (future counterpart) *Carmen *Lovelace *Sven *Alpha Skua *Frankie *Dino *Vinnie *Francesco *Brokebeak *Light the Future Penguin *Phoenix *Esequiel the Tickle Inventor (Present Time) **Kid Esequiel (future counterpart) **Young Adult Esequiel (future counterpart) *Darksmoke (the main antagonist) *Dark Clouds (the secondary antagonists) *Lord Darktisk (the true main antagonist) *Lilly the Supporter *Researchers Aurora Captain *Catherine *Shippo *Perxio the Penguin *The Mighty Sven Transcript (Our story begins with Lilly and her workers going to a trip to Antarctica. When the Researchers Aurora boat begins to dock on the sea, they are here at Argentine Antarctica.) *Lilly: Let's go boys, we have some work to do. *Researchers Aurora Captain: Well Lilly, you're our new staff to the boat. *Lilly: Yeah and it is a quite fun. *Researchers Aurora Captain: Now, you must take them to Alexander Island. *Lilly: Okay. *Researchers Aurora Captain: Have fun if you see any of the penguins in Antarctica. *Lilly: I know. (In Alexander Island of Antarctica, people were exploring the mountain called "Giza Peak", Lilly begins to tour it.) *Lilly: This is Giza Peak. It is rising to about 600 metres (2,000 ft) on the east side of the Fossil Bluff massif, eastern Alexander Island, Antarctica. For many years this peak was known to the British Antarctic Survey (BAS) workers as "Sphinx," a name already in use. To avoid duplication, the UK Antarctic Place-Names Committee in 1987 applied the name Giza Peak to this feature in reference to the site of the colossal statue of the Sphinx at El Giza, Egypt. *People: *applauses* (In Penguin Hell, Lord Darktisk, was watching Lilly and his crew in Alexander Island with his globe glass ball.) *Lord Darktisk: GRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I WANT REVENGE ON NOAH! *Darksmoke: Well well well, i am planning to get revenge on Mumble about what he did to me since the battle of Antarctica. I was a Emperor Penguin, and a Bug-guin Monster, but I AM A DARK CLOUD! *Lord Darktisk: So Light is gonna be dead anyways. *Darksmoke: My new plan will be taking over the future and forget stealing Antarctica and stealing the fish to take it to the humans! *Lord Darktisk: So what will you do now? *Darksmoke: I was once raised by humans since i was born in the eggball. *Lord Darktisk: Let me remove your halo and leave this dimension right now to take over Antarctica *removes Darksmoke's halo with his wand stick*. *Darksmoke: Thank you. *flys into the hole to leave Penguin Hell* AHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAAH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *Lord Darktisk: Noah, your going down. (In Penguin-Land) *Erik: Tag, your it! *Atticus: No, i tag you first! *Bo: Erik, go after him! *Erik: I will. *Atticus: *runs* Man, i have to lose some weight. *Shippo: Come on Erik and you can do it! *Phoenix: I like seeing the kids having fun. Right Mumble? *Mumble: Yeah. *Terry: Hey Mumble, is there a person looking like you? *Mumble: No, it's my brother Phoenix. *Phoenix: Hi *Terry: Um....Hello and where did you came from? *Phoenix: Hi Terry, I came from Snow Hill Island to visit my brother Mumble. *Terry: So, have you ever become brave before like me? *Phoenix: I'm willing to die to save the lives of our people. More to Come Trivia *These future timelines in this episode are from Happy Feet, Happy Feet Two, The Story of The Five Amigos, and from the other timelines of Esequiel. *This episode features a lot of clones and counterparts in this special. *The Researchers Aurora ship appears in this episode but the crew that saved Sven and Lovelace does not appear. Category:Fanon Stuff Category:Fan-Fictions Category:MarioFan65 fanfictions Category:Episodes Category:Happy Peep